Synthesis of adenovirus-specific low molecular weight RNA will be studied. Their cellular location will be determined and their possible role in the virus replication cycle will be explored. The primary structure of adenovirus type 12 VA RNA will be studied and its genes will be located on the adenovirus type 12 genome. It will be determined whether these RNA molecules are present in adenovirus transformed cells. Studies of adenovirus type 12 tumor (T) antigen will be continued. It will be determined whether it is phosphorylated; its relation to adenovirus protein bound to the terminus of virus DNA will be explored.